A World Without Ceres
by chinoz
Summary: This is a story w/o Ceres or evil Mikage. It's a love triangle b/w Aki, Aya & Tooya. Yuuhi will come into the picture as well. Shounen-ai warnings.


****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Ayashi No Ceres. They belong to Watase Yuu. 

Summary: This will be a romantic fic involving characters of Ayashi. Nope, there's no evil Mikage & no Ceres here. 

A/N: My 1st chpt & 1st attempt on Ayashi. Pls review!!! Thankie!

****

A world w/o Ceres

"Aya Mikage is a normal high school girl, who is high spirited & would make it big in the entertainment industry. Her brother, Aki Mikage, is destined to take over the reins of the Mikage Corporation from his older cousin, Kagami," announced Aya.

"Stop it Aya! You are getting drunk. Damn! You are such trouble when you drink too much!" said Aki tensely. He hated it when his twin got drunk because she always sprouted nonsense. Aki wanted to be an artist; he didn't want to be some nameless executive in Mikage Corporation.

"Aww… let her be. It's your birthday after all. Don't get so tensed up. Come on, drink up man!" said one of their friends, Tama. 

Aki shrugged & took a swipe at his beer. 'No point worrying about Aya. She won't stop drinking anyway & there's no point stopping her since she's already drunk,' thought Aki soberly. Aki was a very good drinker unlike his twin.

The twins got home just when the clock chimed 3 times which indicated 3 in the morning. Their parents had already slept. They would get a big lecture from them tomorrow. Their parents had already given up on them when Aki pierced his ears to look more "artistic" & Aya had dyed her hair blonde. 

The next morning, Aya & Aki woke up with a groan. They had to wake up early to visit their grandfather in the hospital. The old man had been brought to the hospital a few days back & was rumored to be dying soon. 

"Aki! Aya! Are you done brushing your teeth? Come down & eat your breakfast! We have to go to the hospital soon!" shouted their mother impatiently. Aya had gotten her mother's impatient streak.

"Coming!" shouted both the twins. They ran down the staircase together & quickly sat down to wolf down their breakfast. 

"Slow down you two. Now, what time did you two got home yesterday? I waited till 2 a.m. & didn't even glimpse your shadows. Come on! Be honest. Tell me," asked their father sternly.

"3," muttered Aki between bites.

Their father sighed & said nothing. He had run out of expletives & anger. 

"At 3? What the hell… you 2 think that this home is your hotel? What do you mean by 3? Who gave you the permission to come back so late… (Blah blah blah… the twins weren't listening at all) all right. Now both of you are grounded for this whole month! No coming back late, no karaoke sessions with friends, no staying over & no staying out after school! You come back home straight away!" said their mother angrily.

The 2 of them sat there, stunned. They had expected their father to be the one giving them punishments but had not expected their mother's outburst. Though she did her share of lecturing, she had never punished them before. They sat there & accepted the punishment mutely.

The twins finished their breakfast quickly & the whole family went to look for the old Mikage. While her parents were discussing about her grandfather's worsening condition, Aya found herself thinking of the handsome doctor looking after her grandfather. 

'Doctor Tooya is so cute. I hope to see him again. Too bad he's really cool. I tried talking to him so many times but each time, he ignored me totally,' Aya sighed pensively, 'I'm just not going to get his attention I guess.' 

On the other side of the car, next to Aya, Aki was thinking about the young handsome doctor as well. 'I wonder if Tooya will talk to me today. We had a good conversation going the other day. I hope to ask him out today.' Aki blushed at the thought of dating Tooya. The fact that Tooya spent most of the conversation asking about Aya didn't bother him at all. He simply did not notice. He was too captivated by the older man's charisma.

When they arrived at the hospital, Kagami was outside taking a smoke. "Uncle!" called Kagami, "Grandfather has been asking for you just now. Thank goodness you are here. Please go in & see him now. Seems like he has something important to tell you."

The twins' father nodded & walked into the hospital. With the sterile smell of medicine everywhere, they passed several wards before reaching the expensive A wards (where only rich people could afford to stay).

"Father. You called for me? Is anything the matter?"

Senior Mikage looked at his favorite son & said slowly, "My son, I am dying soon," he put up his hand to silence his son's protest, "I do not have much time left. I would like Aki to take over the position of CEO in Mikage Corporation after Kagami."

Aki choked at this revelation & wanted to protest but he did not for he knew that his father would be furious. He did not want to try his father's wrath even though he had disobeyed him many times on Aya's egging.

"Please father. You will not die. Trust me. Trust Doctor Tooya. He is capable of treating you. Let's talk about this after Aki's college graduation. This is too soon," pleaded Aki's father. He knew that Aki would never take over the Mikage Corporation. He hadn't been able to escape the fate of being some nameless executive in the company & had no wish for his son to walk in his steps. 'Besides, Aki wants to be an artist & I have no wish to take his dream away from him. He has shown talent in his artwork just like I had when I was young. I will not sacrifice my son for the Mikage Corporation.'

Just then, the door opened & young Doctor Tooya walked into the room. The twins looked at him hopefully, each willing him to look at them. But he did not even glance at them. Disappointed, they looked away & glanced at each other. When they noticed each other's emotions, their eyes grew big with astonishment for they had not expected this rivalry.

Aki motioned for Aya to step out of the hospital room. "What was that disappointed look for? You like Tooya right?" asked Aya.

Aki nodded & looked away. Aya bit her fingernails & thought hard. She did not want to compete against her brother but she really likes Doctor Tooya a lot. She had been thinking of him eversince she had met him. Even though he had been cold & friendly, she still liked him.

The twins had always been close. This is the first time that they had like something together that they couldn't share with each other. 'What should I do?' thought Aki & Aya separately.


End file.
